


when all the darkness fades away

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, a lack of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"puh-puh-puhleeease." josh is hardly able to form words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all the darkness fades away

josh rakes bloddy lines down tylers back, rocking onto the vibrator held inside him by tylers steady grip. 

"puh-puh-puhleeease." josh is hardly able to form words. he needs to come, but theres a cock ring tight around his dick and everytime hes so so close he might come anyways tyler flicks the vibrator off. its torture. "ty-tyluh i g-go'aaa!"

"you cant. not yet." tylers voice is cold. 

tears leak out of joshs eyes as his face scrunches up. tyler pushes the vibrator in and out and josh is about to scream, he doesnt think he can stand this much longer.

hes making little cires as a warning hes about to lose it, and then tyler is turning the vibrator off and pulling it almost out and josh is about to scream. he cries instead, raking his nails into tylers back. theres blood on his fingers. 

tyler turns the vibrator on and starts fucking josh with it again. 

this repeats, over and over, until josh is reduced to complete and utter incoherency, clawing into tylers back and destroying the skin, and yet tyler still says no, says that josh cant come. 

josh shakes and sobs, voice hoarse and babbling nonsense and gibberish. he might just pass out from being hung on the edge for who knows how long, maybe hours at this point. theres blood coating his hands. 

hes screaming and crying into tylers shoulder when he feels a hand on his cock, slowly easing off the ring. he hears tylers voice in his ear: "come."

josh does, harder than he ever has in hus life. his vision whites out as he shakes and screams, coming in stripes across his chest. 

tyler isnt surprised when josh blacks out, body slack and twitching. he just picks josh up and carries him into the bathroom before setting him into the tub and turning the water on. 

josh comes back to as tyler eases inti the water with him. "hey baby."

josh blinks slowly. "i liked that." his voice is rough, words slurred together. his vision focuses on his red-stained hands. "did i hurt you?"

"nah, baby." tyler places a kiss on joshs forehead. "just relax."

and josh does.

**Author's Note:**

> god forgive me


End file.
